The present application is directed to panels and, more particularly, to panels equipped with communication components that provide for connectivity with a Li-Fi communication network.
Li-Fi is a wireless optical networking technology that uses light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to transmit data. The light emitted by the LEDs is modulated for optical data transmission. The Li-Fi network also includes photoreceptors that receive the transmitted light. The network is configured to for bi-directional communication.
Li-Fi provides for many advantages over other types of communication networks. Li-Fi is particularly effective for security because data cannot be intercepted without a clear line of sight. This provides for many uses for home and building automation because the communications are secure and fast and cannot be hacked from a remote location. Li-Fi is also useful in electromagnetic sensitive areas because it does not cause electromagnetic interference. This is particularly applicable for use in aircraft, hospitals, and nuclear power plants.
As Li-Fi becomes more common place, there exists a need to incorporate a Li-Fi network into these different environments. The Li-Fi components may be built into the network in a manner in which they are protected from the environment. In certain environments, the Li-Fi components may be incorporated in a manner in which they are not clearly visible so as to create aesthetic issues.